momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Reni Takagi
'''Takagi Reni (高城れに) is an idol and a member of Momoiro Clover Z represented by Stardust Promotion. She is one of the original members during the group's formation in 2008 and was initially the leader. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior. Her official member color is purple. Profile *Name: Reni Takagi (高城れに, Takagi Reni) *Momoclo Color: Purple *Birthday: *Blood Type: O *Birthplace: Kanagawa *Height: 158cm *Hobby: Dancing, Believing I'm in another dimension. *Specialty: Dance, Out-of-body experiences. History 2008 Reni passed on the leadership to Momota Kanako . 2012 April, she became a DJ of her own radio show called Takagi Reni no King of Rock 2015 Reni-chan broke Her Left wrist while rehearsing for Momoclo's Tohjin-sai festival live concert. She performed by singing at the Tohjin-sai in Shizouka at the Ecopa Stadium while wearing a cast but refrained from dancing. 2015.7.31 and 2015.8.1. Singles Participated in Indies Sinlges 2009.8.5 Momoiro Punch (ももいろパンチ) 2009.11.9 Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!) Major Singles #2010.5.5 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #2010.11.10 Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) #2011.3.9 Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx (ミライボウル) #2011.7.6 Z Densetsu: Owarinaki Kakumei (Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～) #2011.7.6 D' no Junjō (D'の純情) #2011.11.23 Rōdō Sanka (労働讃歌) #2012.5.7 Mōretsu Uchū Kōkyōkyoku Dai 7 Gakushō «Mugen no Ai» (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛) #2012.7.27 Otome Sensō (Z女戦争) #2012.11.21 Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo (サラバ、愛しき悲しみたちよ) #2013.11.06 GOUNN Re-Releases 2012.6.2012 Otome Sensō (Special Edition) (Z女戦争) 2012.9.26 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (Special Edition) (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) Album 2011.7.27 Battle and Romance 4.10 5th Dimension Best Albums 2013.06.05 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi (入口のない出口) (Indie best album) Live Albums 2012.04.21 Momoclo★All Stars 2012 (ももクロ★オールスターズ2012) Filmography Movie *2010 Shirome *2011 The Citizen Police 69 *2015 Maku ga Agaru TV *2004 Nippon kikô - TV documentary *2008 Tokyo Shoujo *2011 SHIBUYA DEEP A *2012 Jônetsu tairiku - TV documentary *2013 Tetsuko's Room *2013 Momo Kuro Chan *2013 Hajimete no otsukai - TV documentary *2014 Akumu-chan Special CM * 2012 Black Pepsi Momoiro Clover Z CM's Music Videos 2008 little by little, Pray 2008 BOURBONZ - autumm 2008 Shion - Last Song 2009 BOURBONZ - Kizuna Publication Book TBA Group Photobook TBA Solo Photobook TBA Message to Fans Thanks for always supporting me! The only reason we're able to have live events all the time is thanks to all of you! I know I make mistakes once in awhile, but I'll continue to do my very best for all of you who support me! English Message to Overseas Fans: It's time to do some Reni-Reni exercises! Let's go! Lift your right arm in the air and wave it around - let's have some fun! I'm Reni Takagi, the 17 year-old, 3rd year highschool student and Momoclo's 'electric girl'! I'm always right behind you with my carefree and fun personality! Momoclo is heading overseas to deliver Momoclo power to our fans all over the world! Personality The Electric Girl. Dances like she was zapped with electricity. Trivia *She used to be leader but stepped down due to personal problems, suggested by the group manager. * Among the members of Momoiro Clover Z, Reni is concidered the best at making "Hen Gao" or weird faces. * She is the oldest member of the group. * In the beginning of Momoiro Clover the Music Director, Akira Miyai asked the girls to write lyrics to a new song written for them. Ano Sora e Mukatte. Reni wrote "you know my favorite food is grilled chicken tongue and dried shredded squid." * Reni means Lotus/Love Gallery Reni_Naitemo_Promo.png|Naite mo Iin Da yo - 2014 Reni_Gounn_Promo.png|Gounn - 2013 Reni_5D_Promo.png|5th Dimension - 2013 Reni_Saraba_Promo.png|Saraba - 2012 Reni_Otome_Promo.png|Otome Sensou - 2012 Reni_Mouretsu_Promo.png|Mouretsu - 2012 Reni_Roudo_Promo.png|Roudo Sanka - 2011 Reni_Mirai_Promo.png|Mirai Bowl - 2011 Reni_Pinky_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Reni_Kokonatsu_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Reni_Ikuze_Promo.png|Kaitou Shojo - 2010 External Links *Stardust Promotions profile *Offocial Blog Navigation Category:Blood Type O Category:1993 Births Category:June Births Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Members with Purple Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Graduated 3Bjunior Members